Iresisible Temptation
by diamondmommiexx
Summary: Alicia is The Undertakers neice. She grew up around the buisness, so it's no wonder it is her carrer now. But follow her as she gets tempted by things that she knows can't be good. (includes many of the WWE wrestlers)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep." An alarm was going off showing 6:00am. Alicia rolled over and shut it off. She slowly got out of bed to start her day. Alicia goes and gets in the shower. 20 minutes later she is out and daydreaming while looking out a window. She is suddenly knocked back into reality by a loud knocking on her door. She rushed over to her closet, she threw a robe over her and answered the door.  
  
  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you were up and I wanted to see if you wanted to come down to the buffet with me. Everyone's down there." Mark Callaway stood at his niece's hotel room door.  
  
"No thanks, I just got out of the shower, and I'm not that hungry." She replied to her uncle who was standing in his workout clothes with his suitcases next to him.  
  
"Well, were about an hour away from the arena and we need to be there by 10:00 so if you don't want to get lost, then I suggest you follow me." He suggested to his niece.  
  
"That's OK, were in Baltimore, and I'm riding with Stacy, she'll know how to get there without getting lost." She said smiling.  
  
"OK then, I guess I'll see you there then. Be careful." He said and gave Alicia a kiss on the cheek. Alicia went back in her room and went over to her suitcases. She pulled out her black and tan Louis Viton purse, She went inside and got out a matching wallet. She took out 3 dollars and her room key. She went out the door and locked it behind her only to bump her head right into John Cena as she turned around.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry John." She said rubbing her head.  
  
"It's cool. I didn't see you, where you headed dressed like that?" he joked.  
  
"Vending machine, you?" She asked and they began walking down the hallway.  
  
"I'm getting a luggage cart." He said  
  
"Oh, I see..."She trailed off.  
  
"So whose your posse today?" He kidded.  
  
"Stacy, Test, Torrie, and Maven." She said as she put a dollar in the coke machine.  
  
"Well, we got plenty of room with us, you can ride if you want."He suggested.  
  
"Who are you riding with?" she asked  
  
"Randy, and Dave." He answered as Alicia's chips feel to the bottom of the machine.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's A LOT of extra room." She said simply.  
  
"It is when you gave a Hummer." He said smiling  
  
"Shut up, you didn't get a Hummer...stop lying!!!" She said excitedly  
  
"Would I lie? You can ride if you want." He said as he went to press the down button for the elevator.  
  
"I'm not ready yet." She said hyperly.  
  
"None else is either. Just knock on the door when your done. Room 617." He yelled before the elevators shut. Alicia got her snacks and walked happily down the hallway back to her room. Stopping for a minute to say hi to Trish.  
  
About 45 minutes later Alicia was walking down the hallway to room 617. She had a big duffel bag and her purse on one shoulder. A big suitcase behind her. And another bag on her other shoulder. She got to the door and was about to knock when Randy Orton stepped outside.  
  
"Hey Leesh." He said and smiled.  
  
"Where you goin?" She asked noticing that he had a car key in his hand.  
  
"Uh, I was just going to test out the Hummer." He said while he closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Um Hum...and does John know this?" She teased.  
  
"Come on. You know he's not going to let anyone drive this. He's been trying to get one forever." He said just as John opened the door.  
  
"Hey, I was just going to see if you were ready." He said to Alicia  
  
"Well, I got a lot of bags, can you help me bring them in?" She said and gestured for the door.  
  
"Actually, Dave's not dressed, I'll just get them. You go cheek out and get you something to eat." He said and grabbed her bags. Alicia began to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go grab a bite too." He said and lightly dropped the car key in his pocket. when John closed the door Randy began a fast jog. He turned a corner quickly and smacked right into Alicia.  
  
"Oh....Im really sorry!" Randy said and made sure she was OK while they got in the elevator.  
  
"I'm fine, but that deserves a drive in the Hummer." She said grinning   
  
"OK, I guess." He said  
  
"Fine. I'll drive to McDonalds, you drive back deal?" She said and outreached her hand.  
  
"Deal." Randy said shaking her hand. At the same time, he felt it and she felt it. Chills go down there backs 


	2. Chapter 2

*forgot this in the first chapter, i do not own any of the WWE characters*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alicia and Randy get out of the elevator and Alicia checks out of her room. Then they head off to the car. Alicia went to the drivers seat and Randy came up next to her.  
  
"What if I don't give you the keys?" Randy asked jokingly  
  
"What if I run upstairs and tell John your driving his car?" She said back slickly. Randy stood there for a minute then gave her the keys and went around to the passenger seat.  
  
Alicia pulled out of the parking lot and began speeding down the street. She was driving the car like she was in heaven. She was smiling and playing with all the car's gadgets. Randy was watching her and he started laughing.  
  
"What." She asked laughing  
  
"Nothin, you look like a kid in a candy store." He said laughing still.  
  
"You don't understand ever since Mark got one of these I've been dying to to get one. There's just a lot going on. You got to admit, this car is tight." She laughed  
  
"Yeah they are hot.....you just passed McDonalds." He said looking back at the McDonalds.  
  
"Aw I did? Guess I'll have to DRIVE back." She said stupidly. She made a sharp U-turn and pulled fastly into McDonalds.  
  
"I knew I should have worn my seat belt." Randy said to himself when he was getting out of the car. Alicia locked the car and the two of them walked into McDonalds.  
  
They both ordered there food and went back to eat in the car. They ate quickly and then Randy turned the car on.  
  
"You think your driving was good, watch this." He said and Alicia reached for her seatbelt.  
  
Randy zoomed off. He turned the corners sharply, stopped and started abruptly. They were back at the hotel in about 3 minutes. They got out of the car and walked inside the hotel laughing loudly. They went back up to the hotel room. John and Batista were packing there last things.  
  
"Good your back. Now I need to find my keys so we can get rollin." John said as the two entered.  
  
Alicia went to go wait out in the hallway. She pulled out her cell phone and called Stacy.  
  
"Hello?" Stacy answered on the other end.  
  
"Stac, I'm not going to be riding with you today, I forgot I made plans to ride with John." She lied.  
  
"Oh, that's OK, Don't worry about it I'll see you at the arena then." Stacy said  
  
"Okay, talk to ya then." She said and hung up. She opened her purse and started to look for something. Dave Randy and John then walked out and had everything ready to leave. They all began to leave to the elevator. Alicia followed behind still looking for something.  
  
Dave checked out of the hotel while the rest of them went to the car to put everything in the back. John went to the drivers seat, Randy in the passengers, Alicia was behind Randy, Dave behind John. They hit the road and John was having a ball. He was messing with all of the cars gadgets. HE was speeding then stopping real fast.  
  
"Don't you wish you could drive this baby?" He teased.  
  
"John shut the fuck up about the car. It's not that wonderful." Dave yelled from the back agitated. John shut up but still messed with the car gadgets. Randy was messing with the radio, Batista was listing to a CD player, and Alicia was still looking for something.  
  
Alicia dumped her whole purse out in the back seat and went through her stuff.  
  
"Found it." She said to herself with Dave looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"That's what you've been looking for, a phone book?" Dave said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, my cell deleted all my numbers, so I have to put everyone back in." She said and leaned back and began to enter the numbers  
  
After an hour or so of driving they got to the arena. They got there bags and Alicia went her separate way from the boys to the women's locker room. When she got in Trish, Victoria, Lita, and Dawn Marie were already there. They all said hello and Alicia went to a locker two away from Victoria. She put all her stuff inside and began to pack a bag for her workout. She loaded her bag with the essentials and then began to change to her workout clothes. All this while the girls all had a conversation.  
  
"Well, if I had to pick, it would be Kurt." Victoria said. "He's pretty sexy for a bald dude." She added laughing  
  
"Well, who would you pick out of the older, older guys?" Trish asked.  
  
"No question, Taker." Lita said simply  
  
"Come on." Alicia joked.  
  
"Yeah, Takers fine, but Flair's not too bad himself." Victoria said. They all agreed.  
  
"Me personally, I think Shawn Michael's." Trish said.  
  
"Well, I think Hogan is pretty cute for an older guy." Dawn Marie said.  
  
"My Turn, My Turn. No one said Benoit. Chris is pretty cute." Alicia added to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah that's true." Lita said. Just as Lita ended her sentence 3 other girls walked in. Torrie, Stacy, and Ivory, They all said hello.  
  
At 9:45 all the girls left the locker room headed to the ring for a discussion of tonight's matches. Most of the guys where there when the girls arrived, more were coming as they sat down. Vince, J. R., and Linda were in the ring. Vince looked at his watch and began talking.   
  
"The ratings for last week were amazing." Vince said calming everyone's nerves. "Raw was a 4.7, Smackdown a 4.4, and Confidential a 3.9. We need to keep this work up and try to make everything even better than it is now. Now, 'I've got many new storylines that are going to be put into play over the next couple of weeks." Vince said and J.R began to pass out a lis of tonight's matches. "Some specifics I want to go over for the matches. Orton, HHH, Flair, Batista vs. Goldberg, Michael's, and VanDam. We want Dave to dominate most, but Randy to pin RVD for the win. For the Women's match. Alicia and Stacy fight most of it. Trish and Lita fight each other." Vince went through the other matches when he was done everyone went back to themselves. Alicia, Stacy, Trish, and Lita began to discuss their match. J. R. came out of nowhere and took Alicia to the side.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to you." J. R. said to Alicia and gestured her to the side. 


	3. Chapter 3

*review please*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alicia went with J. R. They walked a few steps away from the others.  
  
"Were looking to push you." J. R. said  
  
"How?" Alicia asked  
  
"Well, you and Trish are are top 2 divas, and we want Evolution to have a female with them." Alicia looked at him as if he wasn't finished but when she realized he was she spoke back.  
  
"Well, what exactly would I do?" She asked  
  
"Well were going to have Bishoff be on a 'I control everyone on RAW' thing and he's going to make you be with Evolution after you insult him or something like that. You wont like it at first but eventually you will turn heel." Alicia shook her head understandingly while J.R. continued. "We'll tell you the details when the time comes. Just don't mention this to anyone, we don't want it to blow over." He said and then the two went there separate ways.  
  
"What was that about?" Stacy asked when Alicia came back over to them.  
  
"I don't know, just a storyline that they were thinking of, don't think it will work though." She said and they continued to work on there match.  
  
*LATER THAT DAY*  
  
Alicia was walking down the hall to catering. She got a bottle of water and sat down. She just watched as her fellow co-workers walked in and out. Ric Flair came in, got some water and sat down across from Alicia.  
  
  
  
"Did J. R. talk to you?" He asked  
  
"About the Evolution thing? Yeah." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to say, I think its a good idea. I pitched the idea to Vince. I really enjoy your work.  
  
"Coming from you, that means a lot. But why did you guys want to add a new person, Evolution is fine how it is." She asked Flair.  
  
"Yeah, well we were told that we were going to have to have a change soon and we were all talking when Hunter and Dave thought about adding a women to the group. I thought of you and they all agreed. So I went to Vince and told him the idea, it's better then them picking something stupid." He told her laughing  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said back.  
  
"Well, do you like the idea?" He asked Alicia  
  
"Yeah, I think its good, we could do a lot with it." She told him  
  
"Yeah, well listen, it was good talking to you, but I got to go workout then cut some promos, talk to you again." He said rubbing her shoulder then left.  
  
Alicia got up and went back headed to the locker room  
  
**sorry so short a new chapter soon** 


	4. Chapter 4

*review*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Alicia walked into the women's locker room. She saw Molly Holly and Jackie Gayda. She said hello to them both and then went to her locker to look for something. After about 5 minutes of looking and not succeeding she slammed her locker in frustration and walked out of the locker room and down the hall.  
  
"Maven, Maven, Maven!" Alicia yelled and jogged up to Maven. "Can you go get John for me?" She asked  
  
"If I knew where he was sure." He said back to her.  
  
"He's not in the locker room?" She questioned.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure, lemme go check." He said and started walking to the men's locker room. Alicia was walking behind him.  
  
  
  
Maven went inside and Alicia waited outside. A couple of minutes later John walked out of the locker room shutting the door closely behind him. He looked up and gave Alicia the "what's up?" look.  
  
"I need your car keys." She said. John gave her a "your crazy" look. "I left something in there I think, I got to get it." She said.  
  
John didn't answer her, he just started walking down the hallway towards the parking lot, not saying a word to Alicia.  
  
"JOHN, I GOTTA GET SOMETHING....JOHN I'M SERIOUS, COME ON STOP PLAYIN....JOHN..." She yelled running after him.  
  
"John, come on stop being a Dick." She said when she caught up to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm a dick now? I was going with you to the parking lot, but nevermind now, you hurt my feelings." He said and started to turn around, Alicia grabbed his arm and dragged him to the parking lot. "John, stop playin." She said as the got to the Hummer John rented.  
  
"How you gonnna get in the car without the keys?" He asked and put the car keys in his pocket.  
  
"John, you play at the wrong times, please, can you open the car for me?" She said seriously.  
  
"Okay, only because I have somewhere to go." He said noticing how serious she was. He threw her the keys.  
  
Alicia opened the car and started looking through it. She gave John back the keys, and when Alicia turned her back John slid in the drivers seat and zoomed fastly out of the parking lot onto the road.  
  
"JOHN WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled and jumped into the passengers seat.  
  
"I told you I had somewhere to go." He said smiling.  
  
"John can you please take me back. I don't got time for this." She said and John stopped the car on the shoulder of the road. He had a smile on his face still until he turned and looked at Alicia. He saw her looking depressed and his smile went away quick.  
  
"Leesh, what's up? Your always happy and loud, why you sad all the sudden?" He said and turned off the car.  
  
"Nothings wrong, I'm tired, I lost something and you keep messing with me. I got a lot to do today, and...I don't know..." She said and looked at him.  
  
"You want to go back?" He asked.  
  
"Let me look for my thing first." She said and went to the back in the backseat to look in the trunk.  
  
"What is it? I'll help you look for it." John said following her.  
  
"It's hard to explain, its black, it's this big...I'll find it don' worry." She said but John still looked for it.  
  
John and Alicia looked for about 5 more minutes nut weren't successful in finding what she was looking for.  
  
"I guess it's not here..." She said. She lifted her head up but smacked right under John's chin.  
  
"Ohh...sorry, sorry, sorry." Alicia said when she realized she hurt his chin.  
  
"It's cool, I'm aiight." He said trying to play it cool.  
  
"You sure?" Alicia said looking at his lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding.  
  
John starred at Alicia right in her eyes and out of nowhere kissed her.  
  
*Alicia To Herself*  
  
"what the hell does he think he's doing. Oh what the fuck."  
  
She kissed him back. John leaned her back so that she was lying flat on her back along the backseats, John was crouching on top of her. Alicia found the end of John's Shirt and went under it with her hands. She started running her hands all over his chiseled muscles. John was beginning to try to go up Alicia shirt when she pulled away from the kiss. They locked eyes for a second but John got up. They both went back to the front of the car and John began to drive back to the arena. There was a very awkward silence. John turned on the XM Satillite Radio to try to break the silence.  
  
The ride back to the arena was a long one. When they finally got there they walked inside to an empty hallway with no one in sight anywhere.  
  
"Yo, Leesh, I'm...sorry for that back in the car..." He said to Alicia  
  
"It's fine." She said with no emotion. They continued to walk the hallway.  
  
"I'll see you later." She said to him as she reached the Women's Locker room.  
  
"Aiight, Bye." He said and went down the hallway to the men's locker room. He walked in to see many of the superstars scattered about. He went to his locker and Maven came up to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" Maven asked and they moved over to where no one was.  
  
"What's up?" John asked Maven  
  
"I just wanted to give you a little heads up, cause people think that you and Alicia have something going on..."  
  
"Who the hell thinks that?" John asked madly cutting Maven off.  
  
"Not a lot of people, but today a couple of us saw you with her."   
  
"Yeah, and, she hangs out with everyone here. Dog, I'm tired of these people always squaring me out." John said frustrated.  
  
"Chill, it wasn't no one big. Just me, Randy, and Jindrack. They're not gonna say anything, but I'm just letting you know, if you DO have something, you should let Taker know, cause you know how he is about her." Maven explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but we ain't got nothin goin on. When did you see us anyway?" John answered back.  
  
"Today, she asked for you, and then you both disappeared. Then me, Randy, and Mark saw you two come back from somewhere." Maven said.  
  
"Yeah, she lost something. I was helping her look for it. Nothings goin on though." He said and Maven went back to his business.  
  
"At least I don't think." John said to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Tonight we have a terrific show, J. R. It's amazing. And Guess what." King exclaimed.  
  
"What King?" J. R. Asked  
  
"A tag-team BRA AND PANTIES MATCH! I can't wait." King Said and Lillian introduced the first match of the night.  
  
After some matches it was the tag-team bra and panties match. The arena turned black and Trish's music hit, the crowd went wild in cheers. Trish pointed her hat towards each side of the crowd while walking down the ramp. When she got halfway down Lita came running down, she hit Trish on the head with the Women's Championship Belt. The ref rang the bell to tell Lita the match wasn't started. Lita didn't stop hitting Trish. Alicia came running down the ramp to Trish's aid. She turned Lita around and smacked her in the face. Lita fell to the ground and Trish pulled her in the ring. While Alicia was going into the ring Stacy came down and pulled Alicia off the side of the ring. She fell to the floor and Stacy pulled her in the ring. She ripped of Alicia's shirt. The crowd started cheering. Stacy then tried to get off Her pants, but Alicia reversed it and got Stacy's shirt off. The to began exchanging fist's. Stacy cart-whelled over to Lita and tagged her in. Alicia tagged Trish in. They began smacking and punching each other. Lita knocked Trish and the ref down. She went to Stacy to try to get the belt. Alicia saw what was going on and went to Stacy, before she could give Lita the belt she pulled her legs and made her smack her chin on the side of the ring. Trish was getting up. Alicia rolled Stacy and Lita into the ring. Trish was up, she pulled Lita's shirt off, and then ripped her shorts off. Alicia pulled off Stacy's shorts right when the ref got up. As soon as the ref noticed what happened he rang the bell and ended the match. Alicia and Trish celebrated their victory and walked back up the ramp to go backstage.  
  
Alicia got out of her ring outfit and took a shower. She packed all her stuff and was ready to leave 20 minutes before the show ended. When the show was over and everyone began going there separate ways, Alicia took all of her stuff and went to catering to wait for John, Randy, and Dave. They were going to ride to the next state together. She waited for about 10 minutes and saw Dave coming to catering. He was there to wait for everyone too.  
  
"Are they almost ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Randy is just looking for his shoes." Dave said.  
  
"Oh." She said plainly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Dave asked knowing something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired, I've been up all day. It's been a very long day." She said trying to get him off the subject  
  
"Yeah, well, here they come." Dave said as Randy and John were coming down the hall.  
  
Dave got up and grabbed his bags and walked to the two men. Alicia followed. They walked to the car and put there bags in the trunk. Alicia put her stuff in then went to the backseat where she was going to rest the whole trip. The rest of the men got there stuff in and headed for their seats. Randy opened the door where Alicia was sitting.  
  
"Oh, Alicia, can I sit in the back? I was gonna lay down till we got to the hotel." Randy asked.   
  
"Yeah here." Alicia said realizing that Randy took a very big bump in the match he was in and was rubbing his head. She moved to the front seat.  
  
John got in the drivers seat he looked over and smiled at Alicia. She smiled back weakly.  
  
After 45 minutes of driving and arguing the big Hummer pulled over to the side. John took out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"J. R. , This is Jon, the arena is in Philly....Yeah....Ok...No...Thought I was lost...Ok...Bye" He said and turned around in the seat "I know what I'm doing." He told Batista.  
  
"Dude, you had no clue shut the fuck up. He said and put headphones on and went to sleep.   
  
After a long drive the four of them pulled up to the very crowded hotel in Philly. 


End file.
